Unfinished Business
by JKing88
Summary: Unfinished stories featuring various Will-based ships. Looking for a bit of inspiration and feedback. First story: Will and Alex.


**Alex Kiriakis/Will Horton** \- In my previous Will/Alex story, the two discussed possibilities, missed opportunities. One of those was Alex being there for Will while he was coming out. This is based off that.

These scenes are spread out, all over the place, and aren't cohesive. Anyway, if anyone is interested in me continuing this I might make an attempt.

This starts out just before Will comes out and throughout the explosion.

* * *

Will walked through the door into Common Grounds with a bit of a slump to his shoulders. He just wanted some caffeine and to stop thinking about his life. Trudging towards the counter, Will sat on the barstool and laid his head in his arms.

Sonny, seeing Will, excused himself from the table he was sitting at. He set down a carafe of coffee and wiped his hands on his apron front. After making sure Will couldn't see him, Sonny ran his fingers through his hair and made sure he didn't have any gross stains. Taking a deep breath, Sonny put on a confident smile.

"Hey," Sonny tapped Will's head, "you okay?"

"Coffee," Will pleaded, voice muffled through his arms.

Sonny smiled before going to get Will a cup. So focused on Will, Sonny almost forgot he already had a guest.

"Who's this?" a deep voice behind Will asked.

Will lifted up his head and looked over his shoulder.

 _Oh_ , Will stared at the handsome man behind him and blinked several times.

"This is Will Horton," Sonny announced as he set Will's cup down. "Will, this is my oldest brother, Alex."

Alex took his time looking over the muscles in Will's back and the curve of his ass. After he got a good look, Alex caught Will's eyes. When Will didn't say anything, Alex quirked an eyebrow, _Cute_

"…Hi," Will responded, swallowing down a sudden lump in his throat. He didn't know why but he felt unsettled with those dark blue eyes on him.

Coughing into his fist, Will turned back to face Sonny.

Sonny's eyes drifted between Will and Alex. When Will faced him again, Sonny noticed how red his cheeks looked. Not giving it much more thought, Sonny looked at Alex, "You sticking around? Want me to get you anything else?"

"No," Alex pulled his eyes away from Will, "I've got a date."

"Already?" Sonny laughed. "You've been in Salem about five minutes."

"I'm sure that's how long the relationship will last too," Alex commented. "I'm supposed to meet her at some pub."

"Will's great-grandma owns that place," Sonny said.

"That so?" Alex leaned his elbow on the counter, body angled toward Will.

"Yeah," Will glanced at Alex before turning away, gnawing his lower lip.

Alex kept his eyes on Will, trying not to smile.

"I sometimes help her out," Will admitted forcing himself to say something and not sit there like a loser.

"What about tonight? Am I going to see you there tonight?" Alex questioned voice getting a bit suggestive.

"Um," Will swallowed before grabbing his cup of coffee, "I don't think so."

"Pity," Alex remarked, looking Will up and down.

Sonny, realizing Alex was making Will uncomfortable, cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"No," Alex smirked, "I don't have to spend hours in front of the mirror like some people do."

"I do not take hours," Sonny defended. When he first heard Alex was in town Sonny felt excited. It had been a long time since he had seen his brother but now Sonny remembered why that was.

"Sure you don't," Alex insisted in a disbelieving voice. "I suppose you rolled out of bed with that hair, huh?"

"Would you just shut up? I have work to do anyway," Sonny gave Alex a smug look.

"Alright, I'll just let Will here entertain me," Alex grinned and put a hand low on Will's back.

Sonny, eyes zeroing in on the placement of that hand, huffed, "I'm pretty sure Will is here for me not you."

"Nonsense," Alex slipped his fingers lower on Will's back. His fingertips brushed the waistband of Will's jeans. "Besides I thought you had to work."

"I do," Sonny grunted with narrowed eyes.

"So work?" Alex shrugged. "Isn't that why you wanted me here? To show off?"

Will sat up straighter and edged away from Alex. Looking between Sonny and Alex, Will didn't know what to do with the situation. He could see there was some sort of sibling rivalry going on.

 _I don't think I've ever seen Sonny looking like that. He's never lost his cool before,_ Will realized. _Wow._

"Alex," Sonny hissed.

Alex put one hand in the air, "Fine, I'm going." Tugging on Will's belt loop, Alex said, "I'll be seeing you later."

"Bye," Will said and watched as Alex walked out the door. Glancing back at Sonny, Will said, "He's-um- friendly."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "He's a big, smarmy pain."

"Is he-um-you know?" Will wasn't sure if that was something he should be asking or not.

"Is he what?" Sonny wasn't following Will's train of thought.

 _If Alex liked boys Sonny would have told me at some point,_ Will decided. _I must have imagined the vibes._

"Are the two of you always like that?" Will changed topics. While Will listened to Sonny's explanation he tried to shake off the feeling of Alex's eyes on him.

* * *

 ****set after the explosion and after Will saw Brian and Sonny flirting. Will** runs **into Alex instead of Gabi****

Will held his arms across his stomach as he walked in a daze through the square. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. He would never like me especially when he could have someone like Brian._

Not paying attention at all, Will plowed right into someone else.

"Hey," Alex complained as Will knocked into him. "What's with you, kid?"

"Sorry," Will replied so trapped in his own thoughts he didn't even realize who was in front of him.

Alex followed after Will. He didn't care for the expression on Will's face. Annoyed that he was even concerned about it, Alex elbowed Will. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Unaware that anyone was talking to him, Will headed for the park. Before he knew it, someone grabbed his arms and shoved him onto a bench.

"What?" Will asked finally clearing his head.

"You," Alex sat down next to Will on the park bench. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I-I don't know," Will admitted feeling his lips tremble and his eyes water.

"Is this about the explosion?" Alex wondered in a lower voice. _Why the hell do I care?_

"Not-um-no," Will tried to explain, "Well, I guess kind of but also no."

Alex gave Will a blank look. "Can you try speaking in real sentences?"

"I'm sorry," Will looked down at his knees. "It's complicated."

"Oh yeah?" Alex leaned on the bench and threw his arm around the back of it near Will. "Here I was thinking it was easy."

Will smiled despite how upset he was. He always found Alex's blunt manner of speaking amusing.

"There we go," Alex encouraged. "You look better when you're smiling."

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew he had to look ridiculous. His eyes and face always got red when upset. _And my cheeks always burn around Alex, whatever that means._

"I'm serious," Alex insisted with a chuckle. "What, like you don't know how good you look?"

Will opened his eyes and looked around the deserted park. "Are you talking to me?" Will wondered.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, kid," Alex snorted. "Do you even look in the mirror?"

"I-" Will couldn't look at Alex for a long time. "I don't know."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "You need some serious help."

"So," Alex said after a moment, "you gonna tell me what the problem is now?"

"It's nothing," Will sighed, turning away from Alex again.

"Shouldn't you be happy now that you've figured yourself out or whatever?" Alex questioned.

Will crossed his arms again. "Don't talk about that."

Alex lifted one eyebrow and rotated to look at Will, "Hmm. Someone still fighting their homoerotic urges?"

"I might not be," Will argued.

"Might not be what?" Alex pressed as he moved closer to Will on the bench, "Gay?"

"Yeah," Will cringed a bit at that word. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just confused."

"Oh?" Alex smiled a bit. "Okay, if that's what you think then let's go find out."

Alex stood up and put his hand on Will's wrist and yanked him up off the bench.

"Find out what?" Will let Alex pull him away.

"If you're gay or not," Alex grinned.

* * *

Alex hung up his cell phone and pronounced, "Okay our testers will be here soon."

"Um," Will held onto one elbow as he shifted on Alex's couch. "Exactly how are we testing this?"

"You know," Alex sat down next to Will, "I don't understand this whole battle you're having with being gay or straight. You could be both or neither or something between."

Will tilted his head to the side.

"How the fuck has no one told you any of this?" Alex groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Your grandma makes a shitty therapist."

Clearing his throat, Alex explained, "You could like guys and girls. You could like one and not the other. Or just like a person. You don't have to label yourself one thing over another."

"I don't?" Will didn't think that sounded right.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be gay or straight. There are shades in between," Alex shrugged when he heard a knock on his door. "And we're going to find out exactly which one you are."

Will fidgeted on the couch as he saw two girls walk into Alex's apartment. He turned away when he saw the enthusiastic greeting they were giving Alex. It gave Will time to contemplate what Alex said.

 _I don't have to be one thing or another? Maybe I do like girls. I could like girls. I could._

"Ladies," Alex took them both by the hand and guided them towards Will, "I need a little help with my friend here."

"Is that so?" the first girl said as she looked Will over and gave him a wide smile.

"So," Alex pushed them both towards Will, "figure it out."

Will's eyes bugged out of his head when he realized what Alex wanted him to do.

"Alex, I don't think this is-," Will tried to say as the girls sat next to him.

"Psh," Alex dismissed as he sat down in the chair near the couch to observe. "Figure it out, Horton."

"He's hot," the second girl said as her hands went to caress Will's chest.

Will moved away from her hand, "This doesn't seem right."

"Why not?" Alex demanded. "What's the matter? You don't want to kiss them?"

"I-I didn't say that," Will shook his head.

"Then kiss them," Alex gave Will a challenging look.

"O-okay," Will took a deep breath before turning to the girl closest to him and kissing her.

Will tried to pull back when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

Alex smiled a bit and shook his head. _Likes girls, my ass._

"No fair," the other girl said as she yanked Will in her direction. Will struggled to get away but didn't want to exert too much force and hurt the girl.

Pulling away with a loud smacking sound, Will put his hand over his mouth and frowned.

"Thank you, ladies," Alex said as he stood up. "That was most informative."

Alex gestured for them to follow him to the door.

Will tuned out what Alex was saying to the girls as they left. He was sure he heard more kissing sounds.

"So," Alex relaxed onto the couch next to Will. "Prognosis?"

Will knew. He knew he didn't enjoy those kisses the way that he should have.

Refusing to look at Alex, Will shrugged.

"Hmm," Alex hummed before moving so they were sitting thigh to thigh. "Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"Yes," Will admitted, eyes on his knees. He flashed back to earlier in the day with Sonny. The way Sonny's lips felt against his before he shoved him away. _No, don't think about that. Don't think about him._

"How was it?" Alex put his hand on Will's knee.

"Confusing," Will said before mentioning his moment with Neil. "I was pretty drunk."

"Well," Alex nodded. "I guess the only way to figure out if you like kissing a guy over a girl is to actually do it."

"How am I going to do that?" Will asked before seeing Alex smirk.

"I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere," Alex teased with a quirked brow. Before Will could protest or even think, Alex cupped the back of Will's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Will sucked a deep breath through his nose and held his breath. It took a few beats before he kissed back.

Alex, eyebrows creased together, adjusted his hold on Will. Their lips moved together in a gentle press. Before anything could get too heated, Alex pulled away.

"How was that?" Alex breathed against Will's lips, thumb tracing along the curve of Will's jaw.

"Why did you do that?" Will whispered. Overwhelmed with the scent of Alex's cologne, the gentle scratch of his callused thumb on Will's skin.

"You needed a kiss, Snow White," Alex teased before kissing Will once more.

"You're not even gay," Will said, eyes closed, mouth open.

"I told you," Alex chuckled. "You don't have to be one or the other. Some people like guys, some like girls. I happen to enjoy both."

"But," Will knew the first time he met Alex he was getting vibes. He always felt like Alex's stares were just a little too intense. "You've only been with girls."

"That you know of," Alex argued. "Just because you haven't seen any guys doesn't mean I haven't been with them."

"Sonny never told me," Will licked his tingling lips.

"I've never made a big deal of it," Alex admitted. "It's no one's business if I want to fuck guys or girls."

"Do you?" Will asked in a high pitched voice.

"Do I fuck guys?" Alex smiled. "Of course I do."

Seeing the way Will was hanging onto his every word, Alex continued, "Kiss, touch, suck, fuck, I do it all."

"Oh," Will breathed a little too heavy. Realizing Alex was still holding onto him, Will pulled away. He had no idea why he could have Alex be with him like this when he recoiled at Sonny's touch earlier.

"It's nothing to be weird about," Alex said. With anyone else, he'd find the innocence and confusion annoying. On Will it was adorable.

"You never told me," Alex added, "How was the kiss, hmm? Better than with a girl?"

Will looked away from Alex. "I don't know."

"Guess you'll have to do some more research," Alex stated before kissing Will again. He pressed his mouth against Will's waiting to see if he would kiss him back or push him away.

Will felt terrified and turned on and everything was so, so wrong and so, so right. He knew he should push Alex away. He knew he should go home and stop this but then he remembered what he saw at Common Grounds. The way Brian was touching Sonny's face while Sonny smiled and laughed.

Pushing aside thoughts of Sonny, Will pressed his lips back against Alex's.

 _Finally,_ Alex thought as he dug his hand in Will's hair and opened his mouth.

When Alex's tongue darted out against his lips, Will whimpered. Kissing a guy, especially a guy like Alex, was so beyond any kiss he had ever had with a girl.

Alex pulled away after a few more moments. Pressing his forehead against Will's, he asked, "Do you know now?"

Will couldn't find the words to answer. He couldn't think about anything but getting Alex's mouth back against his.

Alex smirked before Will yanked him into another kiss.

Will moaned when he opened his mouth wanting to feel Alex's tongue once again.

Before anything else could happen, Will heard his phone going off in his pocket. Recognizing the ringtone, Will pushed Alex away.

"Sorry, sorry, hold on," Will said as he struggled with getting his phone out. "Mom?"

"Will," Sami started talking, "I need you. Can you come home?"

"Now?" Will asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes," Sami said drawing out the word, "Are you busy? Are you with a guy? Oh, are you with Sonny?"

"No!" Will shouted. In a calmer voice, Will sighed, "I'm not with him. I'm with Alex."

"Oh, the hot one," Sami pouted. "I was hoping you were on a date."

"Uh-" Will tried to say before getting cut off.

"In that case, I need to see you," Sami ordered. "Tell him goodbye and come home."

Sami hung up before Will could reply. Trying to keep his emotions under control, Will sighed.

"Um, I need to go," Will mumbled, resigned.

"Uh-huh," Alex nodded. "I gathered."

Will stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what to say now."

"You don't have to say anything," Alex shrugged as he followed Will towards the door. "But if you need help figuring anything else out, you know who to call."

Will looked down at his feet and nodded, "Um, okay."

As Will went to leave, he pressed his lips together. Using a bit of courage, he kissed the corner of Alex's mouth.

"See you later," Will said before opening the door and walking away.

* * *

Will slumped at a table in the Brady Pub the next morning. He had no idea what he was going to do about anything. He especially didn't know what to do about Alex.

 _Why did he kiss me? Why did he even care?_

"Hey," Alex startled Will as he sat down across from him. "What's good here?"

Will stared at Alex in wide-eyed confusion instead of answering.

Quirking an eyebrow, Alex asked, "Something wrong?"

"Wh-wh-," Will tried to say before shaking his head. "No, I guess I'm just confused."

"About a lot of things, I've learned," Alex said before a waitress came over to take his order.

"Anyway," Alex continued once he ordered, "I figure you need a good influence in your life. I'm starting to suspect the ones you have now are useless."

"And you're a good influence?" Will wondered with no small amount of caution.

"Ha ha," Alex rolled his eyes, "Maybe good isn't the word I should use. You need someone in your life that isn't going to judge you for anything. That just wants you to realize how much potential you could have."

Will's eyes, somehow, managed to get even wider. He had never heard Alex talk this way before. _There has to be a catch,_ Will decided.

"If all goes according to plan," Alex reached across the table and stole Will's coffee, "I'll have you back in my apartment soon enough."

Blushing, Will played with the strings on his jacket, "Um-"

"Relax," Alex laughed, "I'm kidding, for the most part. But that's going to be part of your lessons."

"Sleeping with you is a lesson?" Will finally looked at Alex's face to see his signature smirk in place.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Horton," Alex informed him. "I've fit you in my busy schedule. I've had to drop my waiting list for you. There's gonna be a revolt."

"Uh, thank you?" Will questioned.

"First lesson," Alex rolled his eyes. "If you aren't sure, don't say it."

Will blinked a few times before grabbing his phone and making a note of that.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Alex said before adding a packet of sugar to the coffee and taking a drink.

* * *

 ****a few weeks later, Will is feeling insecure and Alex is having none of it****

"Get up," Alex ordered grabbing Will's wrist and yanking him into his bedroom.

"I-I don't think I should be in here," Will said, shoulders hunched.

"Shut up," Alex remarked stopping in front of a mirror on the back of the door to his bathroom. Adjusting Will so he was standing in front of it, Alex said, "Now look."

With Alex's hands holding him in place, Will shrugged, "Look at what?"

"Yourself," Alex wanted to roll his eyes and get frustrated but for some reason he didn't. Alex found himself disturbingly charmed by Will and all his flaws and insecurities. Although he knew Will would be happier without them.

"I know what I look like," Will turned away from the mirror.

"I don't think you do," Alex stated in a gentle tone. "I don't think you see yourself the way others see you, the way I see you."

"I know how other people see me," Will whispered. "I think I see myself exactly the same way."

"Start at the top," Alex demanded picking up a strand of Will's blond locks.

"And do what?" Will whispered. Shivering when Alex's fingers caressed his hair, Will caught Alex's eyes in the mirror.

"Look," Alex said, "Okay, really look."

So Will did. He examined his hair seeing the different shades of blond.

"Well?" Alex questioned seeing Will's expressions flicker and change. Pleased to see Will was actually thinking about everything.

"I-I like my hair," Will admitted in a low voice, so quiet he wasn't sure if Alex could even hear him. "Sometimes I wish it wasn't this color but it does what I want it to do."

"Why don't you want to be blond?" Alex wondered as his fingers trailed along Will's scalp.

"People think I'm dumb," Will shrugged. "There aren't that many blond guys in town. I'm pretty recognizable."

"Want to know a secret?" Alex hummed as he took a step closer to Will. "I happen to think blondes are sexy."

Will caught Alex's eyes in the mirror again and turned away.

"Keep going. Look at your eyes," Alex told Will.

Will looked at himself again.

"They're blue," he said knowing he sounded dumb.

"Uh-huh," Alex exhaled but felt his lips twitching into a smile. "What else?"

"They're just eyes," Will sighed. "There's nothing that remarkable about them."

Will flickered his eyes toward Alex's. He couldn't stop himself from saying, "Not like yours."

"I know my eyes are nice," Alex commented. "But don't do that."

"Do what?" Will questioned.

"Compare yourself to other people," Alex told him. "It doesn't matter what other people look like or think. I want you to look at you."

"It does matter," Will insisted. "I know what people think when they see me. And it's not that I'm good looking or interesting. They see my family. They see my future. No one's ever going to see me for me."

"I hate to break it to you," Alex put his hand on Will's shoulders again, "But that's not how everyone sees you."

"It's how I see me," Will bit his lip.

"If you tell me what you see, I'll tell you what I see," Alex offered Will. "And you know I don't say anything I don't mean."

Will nodded once before looking back to himself.

"What about your eyes?" Alex asked again.

"They're light," Will replied. "and big."

"What else?" Alex requested.

Will pressed his lips together, "They're nice."

"Okay," Alex moved his hands to trail his fingers down Will's cheeks. "What else do you see?"

* * *

Alex unbuttoned Will's top button, "What else do you see?"

* * *

Will felt his shirt dropping off his wrists and down to the floor. His heart was hammering out of his chest.

Alex dragged his thumbs across Will's chest, circling his nipples, "What do you see?"

"My pecks," Will started to say,

* * *

"Alex," Will asked in a shaky voice. "I-I don't know what to do."

"Then don't do anything," Alex advised. "I'm not in charge of you. This is all about you, Will. Whatever you want to do and what you feel comfortable with."

"All about me?" Will replied, skeptical.

"If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't," Alex told Will. Reaching for Will's hand, Alex traced his index finger down the center of Will's palm to his wrist. "I'm not just doing this to use you, if that's what you were thinking."

* * *

-Alex decides to give Will lessons on confidence. Thinks Will needs to be secure before he can be with a guy or not.

-Not quite so noble of intentions= Teaching Will about sex; not admitting he likes Will and wants to be with him.

-Thinking he has something Sonny doesn't because Will can touch and kiss him and not Sonny. Realizing it's the other way around.

-Sonny jealous, Alex jealous. Will confused. Adrienne angry

-Will likes Alex but thinks Alex is only interested in sex/doesn't want a relationship.

-WilSon start dating. Alex angry but still won't admit he wants Will for himself. Will doesn't tell Sonny about sleeping with Alex. Sonny finds out. Break up.

-Alex confesses feelings. Will has them too. Start dating. Adrienne's head explodes.

* * *

Author's note:

Is anyone interested in this? Is it worth trying to finish?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
